The Gold Line
by Bryni-Rose
Summary: A pretty golden haired girl is enough to tempt any immortal into revealing their true identity. Aro should have known not to fall, to stay away. He should have known that he was not the only one wanting the golden girl's heart...
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been working on this fan-fic for about a year. It all started when I had a dream (an oh-so corny beginning) about a chapter that I have already written. It is not the first chapter. I like the Volturi, and one day I thought it would be weird if Aro never met a mate until modern time. I also thought this could make the "courtship", as it were, a lot more awkward and a whole lot more fun. Let's face it; we girls are sharp when it comes to identifying a guy with a crush.**

**I think I've already said too much. Haha :)**

**In this fanfic the Volturi are quite free. They all move around together with Volterra being their permanent home. The leaders don't sit around getting old in Italy. **

-.-

**Aeroplanes**

It was busy, noisy, and crowded. The large expansive room smelt like stained coffee and sweat as humans scampered from doorway to doorway in hope to reach connection flights. Our plane always seemed to be the last to fly in and pick us up. It was a waiting game; or maybe a patience one.

I turned my head to the right, looking out of a large window. Outside it rained with no hope of ending. I watched as tiny faraway bodies in bright florescent jackets braved the cold to lure another metal beast into its cage.

"Brother," I felt a small brush of weight hover over my left forearm to aid in capturing my attention. "You seem lost again."

I turned to face my pretty sister and gave her a reassuring smile. It had been becoming frequently more and more common for her to quietly tell me this. I had not noticed a change. Letting her little fingers slide through mine like silk made her smile, she kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Didyme, you worry for me too much." I informed her. I stroked her thumb as she raised her head slightly from my shoulder to glance at me.

'_Silly boy.'_ She sang in her head. My eyes observed the room that seemed to swallow my coven; bodies rushing, always rushing. I felt Didyme's head lift off of my shoulders again as she rose slightly to welcome her mate; Marcus.

"I was worried that your plane would not arrive in time." She commented, as she stood to kiss his cheek. He smiled at her, kissing her back.

The chair groaned as they both sat on the sagging plastic, talking contently about this and that. Marcus' voice created the melody for Didyme's harmony. They were perfectly perfect; which made me happy.

"Aro," I turned to face Caius who sat perched on the chair opposite my own. "Everyone has arrived, shall we go?" He looked at me while he was speaking, face smooth and solid. I nodded in response as I stood. The guard then too stood in reaction to my movements.

Passers-by looked at us, gawking at the collection of such stunning figures. I looked at some to hurry them along. Humans could be very nosy.

"We are all here?" I quickly counted heads to make sure. As I did my guard moved in perfect synchronisation to their leaders; five for Caius and Athenodora, five for Marcus and Didyme, and five for myself.

"Right, let's go." My voice was quiet, inaudible for a regular human yet they all heard me. As I moved I noted David's unsteadiness. He was our newest member of the guard; smart, brave, but sometimes not restrained, enough. I clapped my hand on his left shoulder as we walked. "I told you to go hunting just before we got on our plane from Italy to France." I hissed in his ear. I would not have my guard feasting on those inside of our next aeroplane.

"I did, Master. My self-control, it is hard." He stammered out as he attempted not to breathe. I snarled at his 'self-control' or lack of. "It will be a while before we arrive in New York, let's see how well you can cope." I growled, snapping back at him.

The line to the entrance of our aeroplane was shorter that what I had been expecting. We would all be processed through quickly.

I stood behind David as he shakily handed the flight attendant his passport and ticket. She looked at him and his angered expression with a little worry as she stamped him through. I wondered whether it would be enough to spark a quick search on him. Usually one of us was pulled aside by security now and again. It gave us a laugh for a while.

"Ticket and passport, sir?" The young girl sounded extremely bored. She took them into her small, dark hands. I looked down the corridor that stretched out to the plane behind her. The few seconds of waiting were agonising. "Sir?" I looked back at her as she handed me back my papers. I took them quickly and walked fast down the aerobridge to the plane, halfway down I caught up to David and Corin who had been slowly walking down the corridor.

As I walked onto the plane I once again let go of my ticket as another flight attendant looked quickly at my papers and reminded me of where to sit. I noted that the doorways needed to be slightly taller. Felix could never fit through properly.

I lightly pushed David towards the group of seats we would be sitting in. Corin, who was standing in front of him, smacked him over the head as David growled from the stench. Corin looked at me to check, I nodded in approval of his small assault. I sighed and fell into my seat one in from the small walkway. Corin sat on the outside.

"How long is this flight, Aro?" I turned to see Athenodora sit in the blue seat next to mine. She didn't look at me as she spoke, though she did to hear my reply.

"About eight hours long." I told her quickly. She moaned and lightly smacked Caius.

"You liar! You told me it was only four." She accused him gently. He laughed quietly.

"Athena, I will tell you anything to make you happy." He remarked, kissing her ear. She swotted his face away.

"No! I'm mad at you! You can't kiss me."

"Then you can watch me try."

She rolled her eyes as he softly kissed her hand. I turned and looked out of a window which shade was half open. It still rained.

We were just stopping off in New York for a short, quick problem before returning home to Volterra. I would not have bothered coming on such a small business venture, except my sister, Didyme had wanted to visit New York, it had been a good fifteen years since she had last seen its chaotic atmosphere.

"Aro," came a whisper from behind me. I sat up straight and turned to see Didyme through the crack between my chair and Corin's. She smiled at me. "Are you upset that I wanted to come?" she asked, hoping I would give her an encouraging answer.

I shook my head, smiling at her. "No Didyme, I do not mind that we are going to New York." I told her happily. It was hard to be upset with her.

She sat back in her blue chair a little. "Okay," she said quietly, "We can go home once New York is over."

I nodded in agreement. "Just one more stamp on the passport, right?"

-.-

**I don't want Aro to come across as a lonely old wind-bag, because he's not. My sister just pointed out to me that it may come across like this. **

**I'm against the whole 'I-Hate-Everybody-The-World-Is-Against-Me' vibe that people seem to get from the Volturi Leaders. I see them as a family (loving, caring...) I know that it's a tad different, but hey, it's fan fiction for a reason :)**

**First chapters are always a little dull, so stick around :) Review and let me know what you like and what you hate. I take in feedback and utilise it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you to those who reviewed/story-alerted on the first chapter! I guess this means I'll keep writing more.. :)**

-.-

**Little Sister**

I sit in the library a lot. Thinking, pondering, wondering; the library in this particular mansion always seemed calm, and at peace. The chair in which I sat was old, but I liked it. Many times I had seen Didyme try to throw it out without my knowledge. She made me laugh; the way she thought I really couldn't be aware of everything.

"Master," The voice that sung out from behind me cut through the silence of my thoughts. I turned slightly to see Jane standing at the door. I turned back to face the large window which my chair was facing towards. The sunlight only shone as a slither on the dark carpet. The clouds outside did not allow my eyes to see pretty things for long.

"Come in, child." I called softly, waiting for the sound of her swift movements to stand in front of me. She was still as she stood before me; waiting to be invited into conversation. Her concentration was incredible; she stared blankly at a petal that had fallen from the vase on the small table beside her.

"What is it, Jane?" I asked. I wondered why the girl had come to see me. She had not been anywhere of importance to me, nor had I asked for her presence.

"Felix has received word of the location at which the immortal is staying." Her crimson eyes looked up at me obediently. I almost smiled at her seeming innocence, which she portrayed so well.

"Has Felix left to deal with the problem?" I asked confidently as I stood from my chair. She didn't move as I stood. Though I towered over her tiny, ceramic body I knew she felt no fear. She shook her head silently before she spoke for the last time.

"He is waiting for your thoughts, Master." She stood quiet once more. Not pressing me for a quick answer so that she could leave. Her serenity was hypnotic. I began to walk swiftly to the door, signalling for her to follow me as I did. It did not take long for me to find where the bulk of my guard were; their scent of bloodlust bounced off of every wall in the house.

As I entered the large ballroom, which they had changed into an extremely large sitting room, their conversations died and they all turned their eyes on me. They knew why I was here, for I did not allow vampires in my guard to be unintelligent. Felix stood to meet me in the centre of the room. I waited for his story.

"Master, Afton and I were hunting when we came across the scent." Felix was tall; he was a few inches taller than me. As he mentioned Afton, he shifted his head a little towards the tall ebony-dark man, as visual indication to whom he was mentioning.

I had noticed over my many years that whenever a guard told me of new news, they retold the story in a group or pair. This subtly reminded me of their intelligence; it was harder to punish a group of the guard rather than just one member. Only few came to tell me news on their own; most were the new guards such as David, though I had no doubt he would soon learn. The others were guards such as Jane, whom knew they were too important to be disposed of so quickly.

"You are positive it was his?" I questioned. Felix quickly nodded.

"Yes, Master. It was his scent. We traced it back to a small house, a few more than twenty miles from here, Master." He stood straight, and still which was good, respectful

"That's fine, Felix." I nodded towards him to end our discussion. As I turned to leave he sat back down. When I reached the door a turned and once again commanded the attention of my guard. "No one touches the immortal until I say so. Understood?"My voice growled the question louder than the rest of the words I spoke. They all nodded obediently, watching me as I left.

I found my sister in a small room on the second floor. She was tucked quietly behind the grand piano which I had bought her as a present. She looked up and smiled at me as I came in, then returned her attention the numerous pieces of paper that lay stewn around her and in her lap. I walked quietly towards her, trying not to disrupt her concentration. My slow, melodic pace gave her time to decipher a few last bars from the instrument.

As I moved to sit next to her, her cold pale hand collected the sheets of music off of the seat. She piled them neatly together and placed them lightly on top of the piano before turning to me to smile. I kissed her on her head and pulled her closer to me. She smiled with her eyes, which was the most enchanting thing that I had ever seen a vampire do; and she did it with ease.

"Can you not play that for me?" I asked her, raising my hand to pull her composition towards my eyes. She hit my hand playfully, pulling it away.

"It is not finished, brother. Leave it be." Her voice sung out, her words staining the air with pretty prose. We both stayed silent for a moment. My eyes traced the curves, and outlines of the charcoal piano. It was a fair few pauses before she spoke again. "Your eyes are thirsty, Aro." She noted as she studied them deeply. I glanced at Didyme, teasing smile playing on my lips.

"I can worry about that later." I informed her. "Now, I must hear you play something." I lifted her off of my side, where she had found comfort, pulling her hands away from her lap so they lay perfectly on the piano keys. She inspected my face carefully, smiling before she began intertwining the notes the ivory and ebony colours made.

I touched her arm lightly. _'Lonely brother.'_ She thought silently. I knew she was aware that I could hear her. I rolled my eyes, wondering when she and Athenodora had been talking. It annoyed me that she too wondered about my relationship status. _'Lovely brother, handsome brother...' _Her thoughts paused once more, _'lonely...'_

She stopped playing as her eyes followed my leaving footsteps. I could not stand hearing her thoughts any longer. I told myself to be patient and calm.

Her pretty song did not resume, she knew she had upset me.

-.-

**Review and let me know your thoughts! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Judgement Day**

I decided that I would attend the execution of the immortal that had caused us trouble. For a few days now I had been bored inside my house, only going outside to hunt. I had not talked to my sister or to Athenodora, ignoring them if they ever walked the same marble corridor as me. Caius and Marcus both undoubtedly knew why I was being so bitter and cold. They ignored my failing temper in hope that the incident would soon be forgotten.

Outside it rained lightly though the dark, black clouds threatened worse weather. Felix, Jane, Afton and I were all waiting upon David in the large entrance room of the manor. David had become increasingly annoying over the past couple of days; always late, forgetting things. It was frustrating and I hoped he knew his judgement day was drawing closer and closer with every blunder he made. Normally I would send off three guards to finish the rogue vampire; however because of my presence we required one more. Marcus had thought it to be a good idea to bring along David in hope that he would soon learn techniques that would help him to survive being a vampire. So far I was almost certain that he retained nothing.

"Master," David ran down the huge staircase which lay a few metres behind where the rest of the guard and I stood. We all turned to meet him and glare. He was taken aback by our hatred for only a few moments before he collected himself together. "Master, I am sorry. I-"

I turned and began to walk out the door as David began to let excuses flow from his mouth. I rolled my eyes as my more trusted guard walked on either side of me. Jane eventually turned around and slapped him to make him shut up. He got the message.

The rain had begun to pick up in weight as we reached a small clearing about a mile from the vampire's nest. Afton and Felix both began to run up ahead to check that the vampire was not close by, threatening an attack. I didn't mind so much that I had been left with Jane; she was smart and knew how to fight, but David was weak and had the ability to crack under pressure.

The grass was soggy and muddy, barely green as it was flattened into the ground by our footsteps. Wind danced in between the trees and whipped around the bends of our bodies, leaving an icy, cold wake behind. Felix and Afton joined back with Jane, David and I. I asked him whether the vampire was there or not. I would be frustrated if he had gone, but Felix shook his head.

"We could smell him, Master. He is in that small house on the far right." Felix trailed off as he began to point in the direction of the house. For only a moment I wondered why he had told me the exact position of the house. On the edge of trees and land I saw that the vampire had found a home in a small cabin on the edge of a campsite. I ordered us to retreat into the trees so that we could not be seen.

The rain began to pelt down harder and harder as we began to think up of a plan. David was the 'watchdog' as I decided that he would be useless in the fabrication of a plan. Eventually we all agreed upon an arrangement that kept me happy as well as the guards happy in regards to my safety. I knew they all thought that I didn't watch myself carefully enough.

Just as we were about to leave I heard a sound that I really did not want to hear. David had wandered off thinking that he was 'helping' by scouring the area that surrounded us. We all heard him shout before we heard the vampire tear him apart. Felix immediately began sending off orders to Jane and Afton to take me back the manor while he went to deal with the vampire. Just as we were about to leave I found myself thrown backwards onto the ground. It was wet and cold; the rain blurred my vision and made it difficult for me to see. I growled harshly and stood back up. Afton was shouting at Felix from what sounded like behind me. No sooner after that I found Jane pulling my arm.

"MASTER!" I looked down at her, surprised that she had yelled at me. She pulled my arm once more. "Come." We both began running towards home. She hardly gave me anymore instructions after that; if she did they were loud and short. She ran only slightly ahead of me, I knew that because she was the only one with me that I too would have to look out for dangers by myself. The lightning that soon lit up the sky similarly matched the speed of our dart through copious amounts of trees, back home. I wondered what had happened to Felix and Afton. I once asked Jane on our journey back and she assured me that they knew what they were doing.

Unlike David they knew how to watch their backs as well as each others. They knew how not to die.

Within in a mile radius of the house I found other less well noticed guards watching the forest vigilantly. I was not sure how they knew that we had gotten into trouble, I realised then that my guard astounded me more than I realised. They were all very smart and careful.

As soon as Jane pulled me through the front door I found Didyme wrapped around my bodice. I looked down at her surprised before giving her a quick hug. I looked up to see the rest of my family coming hurriedly down the staircase. Caius walked straight up to me offering his hand for a welcome. "What happened?" He asked almost angrily I could tell thought that this emotion was not aimed at me. Jane walked back into the entrance hall from a nearby hallway.

"Master," She paused waiting for an invitation to speak. She brushed off the fact that five angry, confused vampires stared at her. "Felix and Afton are coming back now. What shall you have me tell the guards?" When she finished the stillness of the air was only broken by the pitter-patter of the light rain that now quietly tapped away on the glass. I thought, bewildered for a moment.

"Go and tell the guard to stay on high alert. No one has the night off. Tell the guards to number off in pairs and go half a mile out from the house and station themselves twenty metres away from each other." Marcus' voice was loud and Jane immediately nodded. "No one moves from their post until we say so. Clear?" Jane nodded once more and turned to leave.

We walked into a huge sitting room silently. Didyme, I had noticed, had not let go of my hand since I had come through the door. As we sat on the old, fabric sofas I noticed that they were waiting for me to speak. "David was on lookout." I said, immediately Athenodora rolled her eyes and Marcus snarled.

"Why would you do that?" Caius demanded. I shrugged.

"It was only for a few minutes while they rest of us discussed how we would get into the house." I retorted. "The vampire killed him." I was not expecting a wave of empathy in response, so I was not surprised when I didn't get it. "Felix and Afton stayed to deal with the vampire and Jane and I came back here." I looked to Marcus curiously. "Why did you assign all of our guard to protection?" Marcus glanced up at me.

"A few days ago Demetri came to me and told me that he did not think that it was solely one vampire wreaking havoc in the city." He was quiet, I was angry that he hadn't shared this with me earlier. "Demetri told me that though he thought it was more than one but we had no reason to believe that there were anymore."

"Why didn't he share this with me?" I demanded. Marcus shrugged.

"Probably because he didn't want to voice opinion; he wasn't sure if he was correct."

I sat back into the sofa slightly. "How about now?" I whispered angrily.

-.-

**I promise Sulpicia is in this story. For the mean-while could you review and tell me what you think so far ? Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sully**

I find cars amusing, though I am not entirely sure why. The mere thought a few millennia ago that objects such as cars should exist seemed preposterous. The human race thought they were as developed as they would ever be back then. But now, sitting in a car I found myself grinning; odd experience for me. Little Didyme who sat next to me watched me with great interest, checking every now and then that I was still smiling. I think it made her happy.

Felix drove the car, with Afton in the front passenger seat. Most of the guard had learnt how to drive when they first started being produced in the early 1900's. I had even learnt, much to the surprise of my sister. Actually, I think everyone apart from Didyme knew. Even Jane and Alec, though their frozen age put them at the bottom of the list in getting a driver's licence.

Felix and Afton both absent minded as they chatted away about how both of them always seemed to get grumpy bank tellers or something like that._ 'Tell me again where we are going.'_ Didyme chimed. It broke the silence between me and her. I looked away from the pretty scenery that passed along the window to her face. I spoke quietly and low, quickly too. I knew that Afton and Felix were the last guards whom I would catch eavesdropping but, since the David incident...

"We are going to first relocate to a hotel in New York City. I don't want us staying in the manor." I tilted my head in the direction of the old house that was far behind us. She nodded patiently.

'_What if they're to follow us to the City?"_

"I won't let anything hurt you." I reminded her quietly. She scowled at me and rolled her eyes.

'_I am not scared. This job was supposed to be quick. If they follow us to the City; there are too many people.'_ Didyme always became nervous around jobs that situated themselves amongst masses of people. She was always concerned someone would reveal our true selves.

I suppressed a sigh and paused slightly before I spoke. "Didyme, it is safer where there are more people. These immortals are smart. They will not attack amongst heavy crowds because they know it will displease us more. As soon as we reach Mt Vernon you can get out for a while, okay?" I added this on at the end because she looked even sadder. She nodded.

'I'm supposed to enjoy myself in the City. Not chasing after damn immortals who think they are clever." She muttered.

The car ride to Mt Vernon was quiet. Afton and Felix eventually ran out of things to talk about so gradually all that could be heard was the car engine and the tyres on the road. After being in the car for almost an hour Didyme was thrilled to be let out.

I stayed in the car for a while longer, much to Afton's displeasure. The car was warm, quieter. It smelled of leather, which I liked. I smiled to myself as I remembered the first time we had purchased a car with leather seats. Jane had decided to make do with the small number of playthings she had been given and slide across the seats in the back.

Eventually I left the familiarity of the car and stepped outside. It was cold, a frozen wind whipped through the air. Around me there was the dawdling chatter of humans; their blood racing as they tried to keep warm. I was thrown a few confused looks as people wrapped up in anything warm found my attire to be not wintery enough. I found most of the guard huddled together in inconspicuous parts of the carpark.

"Demetri," I muttered. My tracker turned obediently. He still didn't know I knew of his confession to Marcus.

"Master?" His eyes watched both me and my surroundings.

"Where is my sister, please?" Although I muttered I knew most of the guards would hear. Most would not listen, out of respect. Demetri seemed vacant for only a moment before turning in a 180 degree rotation as he followed his senses. He pointed towards a quaint coffee shop on the other side of the carpark. "Ahh." I began to walk towards the shop, Demetri, Alec and Chelsea instantly following me.

My sister liked coffee. She loved the smell and the taste, of course, it does not appeal much to the rest of us but Marcus and I liked to keep a smile on her face.

The loose gravel crunched beneath my feet as I walked across the carpark. The cold wind still whipped through the air every now and then, reminding us it was winter. As we walked, people seemed to make effort to move out of our way, so much so that an open pathway formed from me directly to the coffee shop's front door.

A slowly rusting bell rang as I opened the door and stepped inside. As soon as I walked in I was greeted with soaring temperatures and the strong aroma of coffee. The counter with the till ran along the wall opposite, upon it a cash register, business cards, and glasses for the water cooler that was found to the left. On the right of the counter ran a small glass refrigerated display unit, filled with desserts, wraps and salads. The large blackboard featured on the wall behind the counter listed varied dishes made by their chef in different chalky colours.

"Aro," my sister called me over to the small four seated table that both she and Marcus sat at on the right of the room. As I sat down Demetri, Alec and Chelsea took the table behind us, directly next to the huge glass window that showed the picture-perfect winter chaos outside.

"I want a coffee." Didyme informed me delicately. I looked at her for a moment, then to Marcus. He rolled his eyes in the direction of Didyme. I felt a smile weight on my lips.

"Well then, why don't you order one?" I asked. She put on a face that made her look as though she would rather die that ask the young golden-haired waitress to get a coffee for her. I stared at the waitress for a moment. She was pretty, probably no taller than Didyme. Thin, but she did not look as though sticks had replaced her bones. She had large red lips and bright golden hair that was tied up in a bun behind her head.

Didyme shook her head indignantly. "You know I don't like asking for things! And Marcus says he won't do it for me."

"Maybe because I think it's time you learned." He replied, laughing at her. Her face caved into a frown as she shook her head.

I nodded at Marcus' comment. "Maybe Marcus is right." I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

She held strong. "Please Aro! I promise next time I will ask –by myself" She added as Marcus sniggered at the irony in that. I laughed too.

"You said that last time."

"I promise." She shifted her head slightly and looked at me pleadingly. I sighed, giving in.

"Swear that you will baby girl." I sighed. Marcus rolled his eyes as Didyme's face lit up. She grinned wildly as she shook her head madly up and down.

"I swear! I really do! Thank you Aro." She added on the end, saying my name louder than the rest as she poked her tongue out at Marcus.

I moaned inside. I shouldn't have caved in. The waitress' attention was not too hard to catch. She had been watching the table carefully. As she walked over I felt sick. My throat was aching as she came closer and closer. Only Marcus seemed to notice my discomfort, Didyme was rejoicing in her head to much to care.

"Hi, my name's Sully, I'll be your server for today, would you like anything?" The girl's informal tone made me feel worse. She was nervous about coming to serve us. Her little heart was beating rapidly; she took long breaths to calm herself down. I wished that she knew she was making it worse.

"Yeah, large Flat White, takeaway" I managed to say without too much trouble. Through the 3500 years of undeadly living I had never wanted anything so badly before.

She seemed surprised for a moment, but not what I thought she was surprised for. "Uhm, okay that's fine apart from the fact that for take-out you need to be in that line." As she finished speaking she swivelled her body around and pointed to the snaking line that seemed to have sprung up from nowhere. It ran out of the shop and onto the street.

I heard Alec trying not to laugh behind me. I stared blankly at her for a moment, quite unsure what to say. I am not left shocked often.

"Uhh, right. Okay." I managed to say wondering if I should stand up and join the never ending line.

She suddenly smiled at the situation and smiled at me. "Yea, don't worry I'll bring it to you. Just wait there." She quickly turned back to the counter to give in the order.

Like I planned on going anywhere I thought. I noticed Marcus staring blankly at me, while Didyme grinned at me. I tried to ignore them best I could. I couldn't help notice the quick glances Sully threw at me every now and then as she served other customers.

I felt Didyme's hand rest next to mine, close enough to touch. _'What are you thinking?'_ She laughed. I ignored her. _'I think you like her,'_ came the next comment. I glared at her.

"Leave me alone, Didyme." I growled. Didyme continued to grin.

'_Lovely brother, handsome brother...'_ She let her thoughts balance on that, knowing full well I would never forgive her if she mentioned anything else...

-.-

**I love Sulpicia. I don't know why.**

**Tell me what you thought :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Volturi expect to be told everything while you have a small chat with them. Just so they don't accidently suspect you in something sinister.**

-.-

**French Will Be French**

"Here's the Flat White." Sully's dainty fingers shook as she placed the cardboard cup down in front of me. I didn't look at her, just at the hot coffee in front of me. My sister and Marcus were not speaking. I could feel that the waitress was nervous. There was an awkward pause for a moment. "Uhh, anything else?" She asked quickly, as if almost begging for a getaway.

Didyme quickly looked up at her and smiled. "No thanks, honey, we've got everything we need." As she spoke her hand slid diagonally across the small wooden table towards the coffee that had been placed in front of me. The golden-haired waitress nodded quickly and turned to assist some other customers across the room.

Marcus sat back into his chair playing with Didyme's fingers. I knew that he was trying to avoid my confused gaze. Didyme sat quietly sipping her coffee. Her eyes flickered between my face and her husband's.

I moaned quietly after a few moments. "I want to leave." I muttered, and stood up to go. Marcus stood up quickly. The chair I had been sitting in scraped across the floor while I pushed it backwards. Didyme sighed and took Marcus' hand.

"Fine." She mumbled, annoyed. "I'll go and pay." Marcus followed her steady footsteps to the counter. I motioned for my guard to follow me back to the car. As I opened the door outside of the coffee shop I saw out of the corner of my eye the young waitress staring at my leaving. It was hard to ignore.

The air outside was crisp and cold outside. Tiny delicate snowflakes were beginning to drift down from above. Athenadora was standing outside of her and Caius' car and she waved me over. As soon as I got to her side she gave me a big hug. I laughed at her action while she held on tightly. "What is it, Athena?" I asked amused. She said grinned at me and winked. Not a subtle wink, but a big 'nudge-nudge' wink. I rolled my eyes at her, "Nothing," I growled. She winked again before opening the car door and getting in She giggled to herself. I crouched next to the black, shiny glass window looking in at her. "Nothing."

She poked her tongue out at me and turned her attention to Caius.

I sighed and walked back to my car. My sister skipped up beside me, turning a lot of heads as she did so. "I will ride with Marcus until we get to the City?" She asked quickly, so not to make a scene. I quickly nodded, glad that I would avoid an hour of my sister's teasing. She smiled kindly, showing all over her white teeth and gave me a kiss on the cheek before sliding into the car next to mine.

Afton and Felix both were in the car when I slipped in. They weren't talking, which I didn't mind. I would just have to try and find something else that would distract me from thinking about **her**.

-.-

"Just look Aro! Brother, isn't it amazing?" Didyme spun around in little circles with her arms out like a ballerina. Marcus was grinning as her watched his petite wife spin around the apartment. Didyme loved little mismatched antiques and pretty paintings and crisp bed sheets. The flat that she and Marcus were staying in was a Didyme heaven. "Look!" she squealed as she ran over quickly over to a wooden cabinet. Her dainty fingers explored the tiny porcelain figurines that were displayed. "18th century..." She muttered only for herself, as she grinned from ear to ear.

A quick cough from Demetri who had just entered the room stole my attention away. "Yes, what is it?" I asked quietly, as not to disturb my sister's play. He nodded towards the outside of the room which led to the corridor; doors to other Volturi apartments were built into the walls. We both left quickly.

"The French Nomads whom we met while in Paris?" Demetri quickly said. I nodded, I remembered. Demetri nodded in acknowledgement of my answer, "They are here." I quickly raised my eyebrow, wanting more. "In New York City." Demetri said. He watched me, waiting for orders. I stood back a step to think for a moment. We had first met them in Paris a few months ago. There were two in the small coven; a male, Pierre, and his wife, Avaline. Pierre had been changed in 1952, as had Avaline. They had been married before they turned, both frozen at the age of thirty-two. Pierre had told me of their plans to tour Eastern Europe. Would they have been dull enough to lie?

I looked to Demetri who was still waiting for orders. "Have you checked the locations of the other covens known to us?" I asked quickly, quietly. No-one was to know of this new information just yet. Demetri nodded.

"Most, Master Aro." His voice was also low, matching mine. "All are in their respective territories." Then came a small creak from behind me. I spun around at inhumane speed as Demetri stepped in front to guard. Jane stopped a few feet from us, surprised at our uneasiness. I breathed a quick sigh of relief as Demetri stepped back from his defensive posture.

Jane stepped forward. "Apologies, Master. I did not think I was interrupting."

I shook my head quickly, beckoning her forward. "That is fine, Jane. What is it you have to tell me?" She skipped for ward, ignoring the fact that both Demetri and I towered a few fair inches over her.

"The French Nomads, Pierre and Avaline? Afton and Chelsea noticed them in a parking lot a couple of blocks from here when they were going out to hunt half an hour ago." Jane's voice was clear, consistent. It didn't falter once. I nodded, wondering if she had anymore. "They were with another vampire." She said, "One Afton, nor Chelsea have ever seen before." Her face watched mine carefully, she was eager for information.

I smiled at her, "Thank-you, Jane." Knowing this was her cue to leave she spun around and walked down the corridor towards the room that she and a few other guard members shared. I turned to Demetri, "Find Felix. Talk to Pierre and Avaline tonight." Demetri nodded quickly and turned to the opposite end of the passage that Jane had walked down to his room.

I stood alone for a moment in the hallway. Staring at the curving swirls in the plaster that lined where the wall met the roof. I followed the trail for a few yards, walking with it, before stopping in front of Didyme and Marcus' room. I knocked and entered a few seconds after hearing my sweet sister inviting me in.

She knew I was thinking the moment I opened the door. Both she and Marcus looked away from each other to me as I came through the door. Her face changed from happiness to frustration as she saw my puzzled face. She skipped to my side and quickly seated me on a sofa with golden and crème fabric covering the pillows. "It isn't hard to get a girl's attention Aro." She sang as she held my hand. I turned, horrified and growled cautioning.

"I am not confused about **that**." I quickly informed her; infuriated that she had caused the golden-haired girl to enter my mind again. She looked a little perplexed for a moment before recomposing herself. "It's the French nomads, Pierre and Avaline." I said a little calmer. I found it easier to think things aloud.

Didyme sighed and moved back into the chair a little. "What about them?" Marcus said carefully. A look of surprise could be read on his face for a moment. "Their ties to us are weaker than when we first met." He said quickly, questioning me what this meant.

I nodded, as I had been curious to see whether this would be so. "Demetri tells me that they are here, in New York City." I told them. Both Marcus and my sister sat still for a moment. "Jane tells me that Afton saw the two meeting another vampire a bit more than half an hour ago."

Marcus nodded; Demetri, Jane and Afton were all reliable sources. "They are not in Eastern Europe then," Didyme spoke aloud. "Did Afton recognise the newcomer?"

I shook my head. "Or Chelsea, who was with him." Marcus whistled quietly. Didyme was quite surprised to hear that.

"Chelsea has been with us since before Athenadora was found." Marcus noted loudly. Didyme nodded and I silently agreed. Whoever this new vampire was had not come across us before, as most new or old vampires had. I was hoping Pierre and Avaline had made an innocent mistake not telling us that they were stopping through New York City to see a friend.

-.-

**I love coming up with names for characters; names are pretty and interesting :)**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Italy**

My apartment was small and modern. It sat on the twenty-second storey of the hotel in which we were staying. If you came in from the front door, like normal people did, then you were greeted with an empty kitchen on your right. It had been left to collect dust over the many years in had been un-occupied. The sitting room was quaint and mismatched with various antiques used to accent the heavily contemporary theme that ran throughout my flat; sometimes my sister thought she to be quite an interior designer. I sat on a leather chair at the head of the small table that was opposite the kitchen, my arms resting on the wood before me. For a moment I could only hear the sound of rain hitting the thin glass that created a wall in front of me to the outside world.

"Master," a deep voice belonging to Felix ruined the repetitive taps from the raindrops. I turned away from the window and stood to open the white wooden door which concealed my guard. Felix was tall, burly; the doorway looked too small for him.

"Come in Felix." I muttered quickly turning to directing him to a seat. He took one gratefully. I noticed his mousey hair was flattened on top of his head, droplets of water sliding to the ends. "It is wet out there." I noted out loud.

Felix chuckled as he nodded. "Yes, Master. Quite." He waited for me to sit before beginning to speak. "Demetri and I spoke to Pierre and Avaline; we meet them a few blocks from here." As he spoke he pointed out the window, down the long busy street. "They said they had been stopping in to see a friend."

I nodded, expecting this, "Who?" I asked.

"A nomad named Beth, created only a few years ago in Detroit, Michigan." He sat back a little into the chair. "Apparently she doesn't go out of America."

"Why not?" I asked; wanting to know everything about this new vampire.

Felix shrugged and I frowned at his casual attitude. He realised immediately, of course, sitting upright once more. "Doesn't fancy the trouble of a passport." He said.

This was understandable. Passports were a big annoyance for us. "Have you met her?" I asked quickly, I was disappointed.

"No, we asked Pierre and Avaline if they could take us to her but they said that she had already left for Florida."

"She didn't stay very long then." I pondered. Felix nodded his head in agreement with my comment.

"Pierre and Avaline said they would be happy to verify everything they told us to you." Felix paused for a moment, "So you can see for yourself..." He left the invitation open, giving me time to think it through. I nodded in agreement. "I will talk with Caius and Marcus, thank-you Felix." He realised this was his cue to leave.

The floorboards moaned a little as Felix stood up and left. When I heard the door click shut, as the deadlatch hit the strike plate I stood too from the table and moved at lightning speed to my bedroom. I stood at the doorway for a moment, inhaling the smell of the rain outside. For a strange reason it reminded me of the small waitress in the Mt Vernon cafe a fair few miles up the highway.

I quickly erased the thought from my presence, mentally telling myself that it was not normal to be reminded of such an inferior creature at the present point in time. I walked over to the wardrobe that was guarded by two large double doors when I heard my cell phone begin to beep a strange tune at me. I pulled it out of my pocket to find my sister was on the other end of the line.

"I am in the room next to you Didyme. You could have just talked through the wall." I growled kindly, sitting on my bed. I heard her laugh reverberate through the walls before I heard it through the phone.

"I know brother; however you gave this cell phone for a reason, to call you whenever I wanted you." I could tell by her voice that she was smiling into the microphone. "And I want to see you right now." I rolled my eyes, "Stop rolling your eyes!" She quickly remarked.

I laughed at her, "You know me too well."

"Indeed I do, this means now that you have been requested you will come and join your little sister in her apartment, please." She commanded, I realised she had strategically planned this phone call.

"Fine, two minutes." I told her quickly, grinning even though I knew she could not see. I placed the phone on my bed and quickly changed into a new shirt, out of habit I suppose.

-.-

"I say that we talk to Pierre and Avaline." Caius said quickly, sitting up straight. I had just finished telling my family about the meeting between Demetri, Felix and Pierre and Avaline. Caius was always content with staying and acting upon the easiest route.

Today we all seemed to be thinking on the same wavelength. "I agree," Marcus said. "Aro, I'm sure you will be able to tell if they have been dishonest to Demetri and Felix, dishonest to us, also." Marcus spoke directly to me. I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Let us go tomorrow then." Athenadora suggested. We all agreed.

"How is Afton coming along with finding the threat, Athena?" I asked the golden-brown haired girl who was wrapped up in her mate's arms. I tried not to stare at Caius and Athena, they had always sat together, like this for as long as I can remember; today it seemed to bother me.

"Very well, brother." She replied with a smile on her face. "He said that he has traced their hiding to a few blocks half a mile east of here."

Afton was particularly handy when it came to find hiding immortals. He thought 'outside the box'; mainly as a result of him being able to understand an individual's thought process after watching their behaviour for a minute.

"Where is he currently?" I asked Athenadora. She sat up a little on the flower-patterned sofa to see me a bit clearer. "I believe that just before he left he told Chelsea he was going to watch those in Little Italy today."

I smiled, "How lovely." I said, as I stood from my chair that Didyme also sat on. "I shall go with Demetri, Jane and Chelsea to see if he has succeeded in his task." I bent down to kiss my sister goodbye and left.

-.-

Outside it was very cold, the rain had stopped by dark, gloomy clouds still ruled from overhead, threatening to let it pour at any moment. We all walked to the pizzeria in which Afton had made home, we all were not too keen on the backseat of a small taxi-cab.

The pizzeria was at the centre of Italian madness, which I liked. It was a large restaurant with a wooden floor and many replicas of famous Italian mosaic tiles on its walls. We found Afton in a corner table by the large glass window that looked out to the busy street.

"How is it going, Afton?" Chelsea asked as she sat down in the spare chair next to him. He pulled his eyes away from the window to smile at his wife before turning to face me.

"I saw him; he walked right past the pizzeria. He's impatient, worried, he'll be thinking of moving on to another town, city in the next few days. He wants to avoid a visit from us" He added.

Our quiet conversation was interrupted by the sound of breaking ceramic coffee mugs and glass water cups. "Ragazza stupido! Ora guarda cosa hai fatto!" An angry man yelled as he rushed out from behind the flapping kitchen doors.

The commotion had drawn much attention from the pizzeria's customers including mine. There was the clattering of ceramics as someone from behind the concrete counter hurried to pick up all of the broken pieces.

I inhaled for a moment wondering if the food that they made here was anything worthy of comparing to the regular smells that wafted up from the high street back in Volterra, but I couldn't smell anything except her.

The golden-haired girl stood up from behind the counter with the broken pieces on her tray, as the result of the way she had stood from the ground I was the first person she saw when refocusing her eyes to the restaurant.

Then she dropped the tray; again.

-.-

**Ragazza stupido! Ora guarda cosa hai fatto! - Stupid girl! Now look what you did!  
><strong>

**I'm going away on holiday soon (yay!) So my updates will become continuously irregular.**

**Give me feedback :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Colours**

"Smettere di guardare fuori dalla finestra!" The man was back again yelling at the girl. She seemed shaky and confused as she reached down and began picking up the broken mugs. I wanted to help her, but I knew better.

I turned back to my coven; they all were looking at me. "Maybe we should go?" Afton suggested. I immediately stood and walked out of the pizzeria. The golden-haired girl's eyes burning into my back. Outside the cool, crisp winter air bit away at exposed skin. Not that I minded. My guard walked quickly with me up the road until we reached the car.

I pulled up the latch to open the door, hearing the tearing of metal as I did so. My inhuman strength had wrenched apart the lock within the mechanics of the car door. I hissed involuntarily and began walking to the other side of the car. Afton quickly unlocked it so that I could get inside.

Sitting inside the cold, clean cabin of the car I drew deep breaths from within my chest. I clenched my eyes shut as my face found refuge in the palm of my hand. I knew I had to calm down. I swallowed venom continuously, the constant supply being an automatic reaction to something; someone who smelt so intense and **good**. She was a golden temptress; provoking me to tear down everything that I had built in this world; in my world.

After twenty minutes of stop-start traffic Afton pulled into the underground carpark of our apartment building, Demetri bringing up his car next to mine. All four of the guard took a while to get out of the cars. They were unsure whether to leave me or to be patient. I wanted them to leave.

Restraining from such an enticing hunt was not proving easy to forget about. I was not counting the minutes.

Didyme called me long after my guard had left.

"Aro," She had said. "Do not do anything you'll regret." I was not in the mood to hear her wise-talk and to feel her capturing love. I loathed myself for being so idiotic.

A while longer I opened the car door that was right of me, letting the freezing-ice air rush in and contain the car. I breathed out, slowly; watching my breath become fog and rise before disappearing like magic into the air.

I heard a car pull up somewhere near; the slip of the rubber tyres on the wet, smooth concrete making a screeching sound that echoed around the basement-level car park. The occupant was a lady, I could tell by the click of her heels as she lifted herself out of the car. The door slammed shut and locks were put into operation. Everything else was still though, so very still. As she walked closer the tapping of her shoes became more pronounced, her little heart fluttering as blood rushed through her veins trying to compensate for the colder weather.

I took a raw, thick breath. I wasn't as thirsty as I could have been, but thirsty enough. One deeper inhalation through my nose sealed the human's fate. The burn from the back my throat was as though claws had ripped it into shreds.

I stood and saw her. Young, happy, probably in love with a man which feelings he could not manage to return. Her hair was short and red; her eyes, well, I didn't take too much notice to be honest.

I slammed the car door shut and began walking towards her. She was ahead of me, her destination being the elevator. A moment later I became too impatient, my lightning speed making her gasp in confusion. I pushed her body up against the wall, her weak arms tried to push me away. I covered her mouth to stop her from screaming, crushing the bone beneath my hand as I did so. I angled her head away, exposing her neck. Salt tears began dripping down her face and trickling down my arm. With my lips to her throat she gave one last desperate push. I half smiled, sinking my teeth further and further down into the warm, adrenalin-high blood.

-.-

"There's something that you have to clean up in the car." I said to Felix as I walked through the apartment lobby. He looked confused as I threw the car keys at him, though he walked towards the elevator I had just come out of. I could not have humans discovering what I had put in the boot of my car.

The warm atmosphere and light hum from noise was soothing. I stood for a moment watching people and their actions before noticing a free seat next to a large Victorian replica of a fire-place. I sat and closed my eyes again listening to the hustle and bustle of humans. The fire was low but the glowing embers still emitted some small warmth. The colours were pretty, orange and black mixing together as they entangled themselves in a dance.

"I don't believe I ever got my tip."

My eyes shot open in response to the voice. I didn't want to look away from the fire, but it was tempting, she was tempting. I've never been much good with denying myself of lovely things. Looking at her I dared myself to breathe, slowly. She half smiled, it was inquisitive and I wasn't sure what to say; she could tell.

"Normally I get twenty an hour." She hinted, still smiling.

"Waitresses don't get paid that well." I said bluntly. I knew this was when Didyme would cringe.

"Not without the tips we don't, so you owe me a couple of dollars."

"What is your name?" I asked; so tactful.

"Have you forgotten already?"

"Do you hold yourself so highly that you think people can easily put your pretty face to a name you whispered to them a while ago?"

"I never said I was pretty." She smirked. But she was pretty; she was exceptionally beautiful, for a human. "My name is Sully, well Sulpicia, but I don't like it-"

"Why?" I interrupted. She stopped her sentence abruptly, surprised of my rude outburst.

"Uh, it's old?" She offered. I laughed.

"It is Roman," I told her, "You are Italian?"

She nodded. "I moved here with my dad three years ago for treatment for his heart, I worked two jobs to try pay for surgery." Sulpicia sat back in her chair a little, relaxing.

"How much more do you need?"

"No more, he died." We sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking to ourselves. "What is your name?" She asked, leaning forward slightly. I realised she held no fear for me. Sulpicia looked at me, smiling.

"It is older than yours." I informed her. She grinned, shrugging her shoulders. I couldn't help but smile back. "My name is Aro."

"Aro" She whispered softly.

I liked the way she said that.

* * *

><p><strong>So in my country we don't tip waitresses, but I'm told in America you do and that a lot of their salary is from tips. Weird... Also I don't know how much things are in America because I obviously don't live there, but in New Zealand a good waitress gets paid in between $13.00 and $16.00 an hour; I'll be honest, it's a crappy job. So add on a few bucks from American tips and <strong>**voilà, $20.00 an ****hour****. I ****reckon**** Sully ****could**** be**** a ****pretty**** good ****waitress**** ;)**

**I also think Aro makes rash decisions when he's upset :/**

**Smettere di guardare fuori dalla finestra! – Stop looking out the window!**

**If you could review that would be awesome!**

**Reviews make me extremely happy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pierre and Avaline**

Outside the sky was slowly clearing, the air was cold and crisp. Fresh snow lay on the ground five inches deep and a chilling wind whipped around corners and through alleyways. I was glad to be inside.

Sulpicia, Sully, had been on my mind since I had met her yesterday. We had not talked for very long, but my sister with her too nosy-nose could smell her scent intertwined into the polyester of my jumper. When we were alone she had tried to form a conversation about my 'feelings'; oh Gods save me.

Sully had given me her cell phone number; her personal font scrawled onto the back of a torn magazine page. This is what I now held in my hands as I sat restlessly in a curved chair next to the electric fireplace in the main room of my apartment. My hands tossed the scrap back and forth while my eyes continuously dared themselves to look at the number again and again and again.

What was I to do? Call her? That gesture certainly led down the road to destruction.

"Master," There was a sharp rap at the door which interrupted my mental debate. I pushed the paper deep into my pocket before standing from my chair and with lightening speed reaching the door to reveal my visitor which it concealed. Demetri stood back as the door opened; I had not been expecting him.

"Yes?" I asked. I wondered whether this would take a large amount of my spare time or not. My body was feeling the urge to resume my place by the heat and toy meaninglessly with the inked paper that had been given to me.

Concentrate.

"Pierre and Avaline are here."

Ah, of course. I had forgotten we had requested their presence. "Thank-you, Demetri" I said out loud. He nodded and turned away, knowing I would come to meet the French Nomads when I was ready.

I shut the heavy wooden door and stood listening to my sister's sing-song voice echo through the thin walls. I could hear the low clap as hands were shaken and warm small talk beginning to fill the silence. I sighed and took out the rugged scrap of paper. My sister could not find this on me otherwise eternity would never hear the end of her happy giggles and smiles.

I walked slowly to the electric fire and crouched beside it, flicking the switch off. The warm orange colour of the hot plates began to slowly melt away to black. I threw in the piece of scrap amongst the burning prongs.

I did not need distractions; so I crouched quietly, watching a distraction burn away.

-.-

"Brother, how lovely for you to join us." Didyme stood and gracefully skipped to my side. I bent down to kiss her lightly on the cheek. She smiled her lovely smile and looped her fingers through mine. "Come and greet our guests."

Pierre was a reasonably tall man with hair that was such a dark brown colour that many humans would mistake it for black with their poor eyesight. His crimson coloured eyes mixed with black contacts to give the illusion of brown eyes.

Avaline held a petite frame. Her long dark blonde hair had been pulled into a braid and she too wore black contacts to mask the red. The couple looked nervous as they sat patiently on a vintage cloth couch waiting for me to greet them.

"Pierre," I said smiling, "Avaline, thank-you for coming out." I walked towards them as they stood from their seats. Pierre nodded as he shook my hand; it was brief, too quick to properly see anything. Avaline smiled at me as she shook my hand.

"We're just here to clear our names." Pierre replied gruffly as he and Avaline retook their seats. I nodded in agreement and turned to my right to sit on a single seat couch near my brothers. Didyme sat next to Avaline.

"We were the impression that you both were going on a tour through Eastern Europe." Caius began. His face was passive, though I knew really he was upset and angry that the immortals who were threatening our exposure had not yet been caught.

Pierre immediately nodded. "We did visit through, eleven different countries, I can show you." He said, drawing his hand away from where it had been resting from his side and offering it to me. Caius did not say anything and Didyme looked expectantly at me.

I leaned forward a little to grasp Pierre's hand.

Memories of himself and Avaline entered my mind. They were vivid and there were so many. Pierre's mind took me through Croatia, Hungary, Poland, Ukraine, Czech Republic, Austria, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Albania, Slovakia and Romania.

"Why did you go through Romania?" I asked immediately.

Pierre nodded as though he understood my immediate dislike. He didn't, the war which we had fought was too complex for him to understand.

"It was pretty there." Avaline said, though she shouldn't have. Caius could barely hide a snarl.

"To see the country." Pierre replied cautiously, "We ran into the small coven there."

"What did they say?" I asked carefully. Unlike Caius I saw torture for information as a back-up plan to just talking.

"Well, many things, though they said one thing that gave us reason to come here, to New York."

"And what was that?" Marcus asked. I had not taken any notice of him until now as he had been silent. He frowned as he spoke.

Pierre relocated his attention to Marcus. "They said that they were coming here for something." Pierre then shook his head, "They would not tell us what."

"Were they adamant about coming?" Marcus asked quietly.

"Yes, they were very sure." Pierre nodded. "We came here straight after that, to find our friend Beth. She is based in New York."

"Why did you need to find her?" I asked.

"We did not want her to be in New York while they were." Pierre replied. "I don't know what they wanted, but I did not want Beth to be thought as a part of it as much as Avaline and I have been."

"When did they say that they were coming?" I questioned.

Pierre shook his head. "They didn't," He said quietly.

I sighed and reclined into my chair. They had nothing more to tell us, and everything said I had seen was the truth. "Thank-you for meeting with us," I said quietly. "That was all that we needed."

Pierre nodded and he and Avaline stood from their places. Marcus and Didyme stood too to walk them to the door.

"What are we going to do?" Athenadora asked. Her floral voice shattered the silence and stillness in the room. Caius did not reply and I looked away from her and out the window that exposed New York City. The rain had come with wind that howled.

-.-

Demetri had confirmed that the Romanian's were not in New York City; yet. After hearing this news I breathed a quick sigh of relief before ordering him, Corin and Heidi to go out and search for the immortal. We were so close, nothing could mess it up.

The only thing that made a noise was the dark blue analogue clock that hung on the wall opposite where I had seated myself.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

I kept trying to think, but I stumbled. The memory of my distraction and her numbers was remarkable, and they would interrupt my thoughts.

Call.

I stood to walk through to my bedroom.

Don't call.

I sat back down. I had promised myself no distractions. Not one.

My quick speed interrupted my sane, grounded reasoning. I lay on my bed, cell phone in hand.

Do it.

I couldn't. This would ruin me. There would be no going back.

"Hello?" A confused voice cut my internal bickering.

I couldn't breathe.

"Hello?" Her voice was sweet and lovely and incredibly soft and I wanted her to just keep talking.

"Hi." I stuttered.

What kind of greeting was that?

"Aro?" I heard her laugh.

She had a pretty laugh.

-.-

**Before we go any further I would like to say that updates will now become ridiculously slow as I have to soon start prepping for my September and then end of year exams :O.**

**This chapter was extremely annoying to write. I kept writing and then deleting and then deleting some more.**

**Brownie points to Kyilliki who reviewed for me; thank-you :) Feedback is awesome.**

**Please let me know what you guys think; about characters, so-far-story-line etc. Reviewing only takes a few minutes :D**

**¡Gracias ****para ****leyendo****!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy mother-of-pearl. What is this? An update? No! Bryni-Rose died after getting attacked with purple plastic bottles!  
>I am just kidding. I am alive! And extremely apologetic at the lack of updates that should have been flowing seamlessly. Instead of practicing my speech I wrote this chapter. Right, no more talking until you have read my Volturi madness:<strong>

-.-

**On The Sunday**

The wind was still ice-cold and it blustered around between tall grey skyscrapers sometimes creating small wind spirals if it danced quite right. The sun was out though; I guess that would have been nice if I could feel the sun's rays soaking into my skin. Today was the first fine day that New York City had seen in a while.

My sister and Marcus were a few steps in front of me as we walked through the busy streets; hand in hand, swinging along. I allowed myself to smile for a moment, Didyme always made us happy. Athenodora and Caius were in front of Didyme and Marcus; arms linked. They rarely got to go out together where they could just relax. Caius almost always made himself busy with something.

Most of our guard was enjoying the sun with us. Walking, they formed a casual almost unnoticeable circle around us which was perfect.

The night we had met with Pierre and Avaline was the night that Corin and Heidi had found the immortals nest. They found one hunting carelessly in an alleyway, and followed him back to his apartment. Last night Demetri, Felix and Jane came back victorious with the ashes of three immortals that had done much wrong.

There were many people who weaved in and out of my family; they had places to go with no time left. The smell of crisp gasoline and blood mixed together, it was lovely. I would need to hunt soon. Taxis beeped everywhere; those bustling down Mulberry Street next to us were loud in their words as they spoke in person or on the phone.

No wonder I couldn't hear anybody calling my name.

"Hey!" I felt my short being tugged at as somebody behind me tried to grab my attention. Unfortunately enough, my guard were quite good at their job. I turned around to see:

"Ow, ow, ow, let me go! Who the hell are you? Let go of me!" A blonde mess struggled to do anything as Afton pulled her further away. Everyone in front of me had stopped and turned around to see what was happening

Crap.

"Afton," my voice immediately commanded attention. "Let her go." Afton looked at me confused as he released his grip from Sully's upper forearm. Sulpicia grinned at me as he did so before turning around and hitting him with some folders she had been carrying.

"Asshole." She glared at him before turning to face me again. Afton glared at her back."You are very deaf." She informed me.

"Am I?" I asked. Oh the irony.

"Yes." She insisted. "Do you know how hard it is to run in between a crowd like this," She threw her left hand up and twirled it in the air, "When the person you're talking to you isn't listening?"

I shook my head like and 8 year old boy.

"Aro," My sister's voice chimed in from behind me. I turned so that I could see her as well. She grinned and tilted her head expectantly. A second passed before her grin dissolved and she glared at me. "Forget your manners then." Didyme skipped forward to Sulpicia who was had been watching her wary, but in awe of Didyme's grace. "Hello, I'm Didyme. Aro's sister." She held out her hand which Sulpicia politely took up.

"Hi." Sully grinned while throwing the occasional glance at me. "I'm Sully."

"Will you be joining us this afternoon?" Didyme, being the gracious host in the middle of a grungy, polluted street, asked.

Sulpicia laughed nervously. "Uh, I don't, I don-, I don't know."

Didyme grinned and took up Sulpicia's arm so they were linked. "I'll take that as a yes." She said and she pulled Sulpicia along, past me, introducing her to everyone. I look confused, almost dazed for a moment and prayed that that just had not happened.

"You take your time don't you?" Marcus commented as he pushed me to begin walking. I slowly started making my way down the street again. I watched as Athenodora and Caius now greeted Sully each with a kiss on both cheeks.

"I didn't know she was going to be here." I mumbled back.

Marcus snorted, "Of course you didn't. Have to be slightly glad that she is though. How had you been planning to introduce us to her otherwise?"

I hadn't thought about that.

We all continued to walk until we reached a park. The guard dispersed to different places they seemed appropriate. Marcus and I caught up to Didyme and the others at a park bench. Sulpicia threw me a nervous glance as I sat down next to her. My hand gently brushed past her skin capturing, _'What is their flaw? They can't be this perfect.'_

Time would tell.

"So," Didyme said loudly. "Where did you meet?"

Sulpicia's blood pressure wavered slightly; her heart was already pounding because she was so nervous.

I scowled at Didyme. "You were there!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "That might have been when you publically 'first met'" She winked at me expectantly.

"No. You are an idiot." I told her.

"How old are you?" Caius asked. He would pummel me on the age gap later, I knew.

"Twenty-three," She replied. I would have to keep that in mind.

"Your hair is beautiful." Athena said. Sulpicia grinned.

"Thank-you," She said, unsure of what else to say.

"You speak Italian?" Athena asked.

"Sì, sì. Sono cresciuta a Firenze con mia Mamma e Papà."

I could tell what Didyme was thinking: 'Oh, Florence. That is so close…'

"But you do not live there anymore?" Athena continued.

"No. My Mum died when I was seventeen, my Dad died last November."

The silent, willowy wind echoed around us as we all tried to think of something tactful to say.

"We are all going out tonight," Marcus came up with, "Would you care to join us?" He smiled politely at Sulpicia while glancing at me for approval. I did not mind. I was shocked that we had gotten this far without Caius demanding to leave, or Didyme declaring we were in love with each other.

Sulpicia looked at us all for a moment. "Oh, no I wouldn't want-"

"To intrude?" I asked. "Don't be ridiculous."

Sulpicia, like the rest at the table, looked a bit surprised that I had said anything to her at all. She grinned at me before turning back to Marcus. "Yes, thank-you very much."

Sulpicia glanced at her phone before realising the time. "Oh shoot. I have to start work in five minutes," She said, quickly standing up as she did so. "Uh…" She turned to me. "I finish at 6 o'clock, call me." She then looked to the rest of my family. "Thank-you, it was nice meeting you all." She smiled before turning to walk away.

It was quiet until she was out of range to hear them all start to chatter. I did not listen to their exclamations and questions until,

"How did you get her number?" Athena curiously asked. I just looked at her and grinned, like an 8 year old boy.

-.-

**Hello all! Ah, it has been a while has it not? My sincere apologies for the long wait. **

**So, Sully has met the coven…Now what? Uhhhm, that'll wait for the next chapter.**

**I like how she is blasé and is so unaware that she is surrounded by people with the ability to kill her at any given point in time. i.e. Casually smacking Afton with some folders; who hasn't wanted to do that and not get hurt as a consequence?**

**Sì, sì. Sono cresciuta a Firenze con mia Mamma e Papà - Yes, yes. I grew up in Florence with my Mum and Dad.**

****Anything else? **Updates will still most likely be manically slow. I've just finished my September exams but considering I know I've failed some quite miserably some study is in order.**

**Lastly: Review please! It will brighten up my study days heaps! x**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Dance Floor**

The stairs ascending before me looked daunting; there was a delicate metal handrail on either side which could easily be crushed by my hands in a single clasp. The concrete beneath my shoes was smooth and cold. I knew Didyme was already becoming agitated as to having to wait for Sulpicia and I too arrive.

I looked nice, I guess. I wore a black suit like most days, though no robe. Apparently those were no longer fashionable.

The night sky was clear and cool. No rain or snow, though the wind was still something to talk about.

I had not thought Sully lived in a house in the suburbs. I assumed that as she worked in the city she would live in the city too. I was wrong. Her house was a small cottage, almost engulfed by the modernised larger homes surrounding it. It was pretty though; I could tell by the way vines spun out everywhere that flowers would bloom in the spring.

The loose pieces of gravel turned to dust beneath my feet as I walked up to the front door. I knocked, and waited.

Marcus had not said anything to me since this afternoon, although I knew what my bond with Sulpicia was beginning to look like; deep, dark red. Well, we would see.

The heavy, white oak door opened before me revealing Sulpicia; she looked beautiful. Her long golden hair was curled and pulled to one side in a ponytail, her flawless face was stunning. She wore a dark navy blue, one shouldered dress that fell to just above her knees. A small piece of fabric tied round her back showed off her petite figure. For the first time I noticed a shiny gold ring on her middle, right-hand finger with the initials S.E.G; this was the first time it occurred to me I had no idea what her last name was.

"Hi," And she grinned, the light from her house shining off of her white teeth.

"You look..." I attempted to find words that would do her beauty justice. "...incredible" I breathed. Her eyes were watching mine carefully.

"Uh, thank-you," And she looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

I reached out and took her hand that was at her side, pulling her closer to me. "I mean it." I smiled back, she just grinned shyly at me.

Once her house was locked she turned to face me in the dark. I held out my hand for her again as she walked down the stairs. She clasped it tighter than I was first expecting. "Your hands are so cold!" She exclaimed, immediately beginning to rub the back of my hand in an effort to force blood flow through it. I smiled quietly to myself; she was so warm.

When I got to the car I opened the door and she slid in across the seat. "You have your own chauffer?" She laughed nervously as she referred to Corin who sat in the driver's seat. I looked at her and smiled as Corin began to drive away.

"Sort of," I nodded in agreement.

Sully asked all kinds of questions as we drove into the city, and I did the same. She was excited to see Didyme again; I guess my sister makes good impressions like that. I also found out that she had a Bachelor of Arts majoring in Classical Studies and Ancient History. I smiled to myself as she told me all about how the Roman Empire fell.

"I'm not boring you am I?" She asked when we had about five more minutes left until we reached our destination. I laughed and shook my head.

"Definitely not," I informed her, and she happily continued talking until Corin pulled into a car park and stopped.

Sulpicia glanced out to her surroundings; "Where are we?" She asked. I took her hand and pulled her towards the open car door.

There were lanterns hung through the rungs of the rafters in the ceiling. They hung down to about eight feet above the ground and made the large room appear a lot older than what it was. The burning orange light flung shadows all around the room. There were twelve mahogany tables in the room with a bar situated on the back wall and a kitchen behind that. To the right was a large dance floor, occupied by dozens of couples. The aroma of wax, salt and honey floated around and a classical soundtrack with orchestras playing resounded in amongst the noise of people talking and laughing.

I guided Sulpicia to a table against a wall where my brothers and sisters sat happily in each other's presence. When Didyme saw us both she took a quick glance at our linked hands and then grinned. She stood up and met us when we were halfway to the table.

"Hello," She said, grinning mischievously as she greeted Sulpicia with a hug. Sulpicia hugged her back with a smile.

"Hello, sister." I smiled as we kissed each other on both cheeks before I wrapped my arms around her quickly. "You look beautiful." I informed her. She beamed and then took Sulpicia's hand and led her to the table.

Sulpicia sat opposite to me at the table, an arrangement I knew had everything to do with my sister. I could no longer shy away from Sulpicia's glances towards me.

We all ate the garlic bread and drank the water placed before us as though it was normal. Sulpicia had thankfully eaten dinner beforehand so no huge meals were in order. I noticed that she did not seem to be uneasy around us; even though we felt like cold and rock. Sometimes I would casually brush my hand against hers in a bid to see what she was thinking.

She sounded happy.

While she talked with Caius about the flaws in Roman law, Afton came over to our table. Immediately Marcus' and Athenadora's attention was on him with Didyme and Caius trying to keep Sulpicia distracted.

"Demetri has seen the Romanians moving. He says they are now in Switzerland."

I looked at him, they had moved so quickly. "Just in today?" I quietly asked, and he nodded.

"They seem to be thinking of coming here." He watched me carefully; I felt Caius tense and stumble as he spoke. Sulpicia was quick in picking up that something was wrong.

She moved her hand to touch mine to aid in comfort. "What's wrong?" She asked. I nodded to Afton before turning my head towards Sulpicia.

"Nothing at the moment." Then I smiled.

'_He's lying,' _She thought, and my smile faltered slightly before turning to my family. I knew they had all heard Afton but I needed them to keep up the charade in front of Sulpicia.

Caius leaned forward a little in his seat looking at me expectantly before Athenadora took his hand and stood up. "Come dance with me." She requested and Caius stood, snaking his arm around her waist as they walked towards the dance floor. Marcus invited Didyme to do the same.

We watched them walk to the dance floor on the opposite side of the room. Sulpicia then turned and looked at me. I grinned at her hopeful face. "Would you like to dance with me?" I asked her, and she nodded and smiled shyly as she took up my hand.

Sully turned out to be an excellent dancer. She knew how to move on the dance floor and so I wasn't left dragging her around in time to the music.

Eventually we had danced around the entire floor so her scent was everywhere; and I was intoxicated. The candles in the lanterns were burning low and I knew that sooner or later we would get a tap on the shoulder informing us that the bar was closing. My brothers and sisters had all left so now only Sulpicia, I and Chelsea and Demetri were left along with a few humans scattered throughout the room.

Sulpicia lifted her head off of my shoulder where it had lain since we had stopped talking she looked at me and smiled. "You know, I really like your family." She said simply. I grinned back at her.

"That's good," I told her, "I think they like you too."

She looked at me as we spun around for the next few minutes before, "You know, I think I might like you." She said, and then she grinned as her cheeks tinged pink.

I chuckled as I looked at her. "That's good," I replied. "Because I think I might like you too."

We stopped dancing, and she grinned and pulled my mouth down to hers.

-.-

**Have any of you had that feeling when you're writing that you want to put in a smiley face to express how excited and happy you are for your characters? I struggled not putting smiley faces everywhere in this chapter :P**

**Chapter 10 already? o.O **

**I have nothing else to say except expect nothing from me for the next nine weeks. Sorry, but intense study starts tomorrow!**

**Also thanks to Kyilliki for reviewing on the previous chapter, you are a legend :)**

**I think you should all review. I wouldn't mind ;)**


End file.
